


R-E-S-P-E-C-T

by pronker



Category: River Monsters RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker
Summary: Jeremy respects both fish and man.
Kudos: 1





	R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Dreamwidth's Snowflake Challenge of January 2021.

Jeremy Wade never discovered a river subsistence culture he did not respect. He discovered the hiding places of shy species worldwide, he discovered river folk adapting Western aquaculture methods to their environment in astounding ways and he _thought_ he discovered how close he and perhaps his crew came to death when a Congolese chieftain's brother went missing for days and tribal beliefs placed the misfortune on his head because he was new and strange and powerful. That was when Jeremy discovered his own strength to prevent respect from turning into fear.


End file.
